Rookie
by RedtheBattler
Summary: Leon is finally on Vaction.. NOT! Soon as he is half-way relaxed Ada calls him with a trouble report in Africa. Leon X 0c. YAOI CONTENT


**Vacation Time**

**Disclaimer: This is an on-going roleplay I have with one of my best friend. I own nothing and Ace is all hers. RE4 and all related characters belong to capcom.. I think it's capcom. **

**The chopper had not been on the ground an hour before Leon was in his car, on his way home. He had been given permission to take a couple of days off after the mission he'd just endured saving the president's daughter. He was glad to be away from any other sentient being for a few days, be it Ashley, crazed Ganados or Novistadors, or Ada. He just wanted to shower and go to sleep.**

**By the time he got home the rain had begun to pour. He walked through his front door without paying any attention to the small, flying water coming out of the sky. Leon peeled off his neoprene shirt as he walked towards the stairs and tossed it downstairs in the general direction of the laundry room. He wasn't going to fuck with that for at least a couple of hours. He made a couple of mental notes as he headed towards the bathroom, but they dissipated into the fog in his brain almost as quickly as they were conjured.**

**Leon stripped off the rest of his clothes as the water warmed up. After trudging through everything ranging from sewers to giant insect hives, he was seriously considering just setting fire to the clothes he'd worn on the rescue mission.**

**Many similar random and minimally productive thoughts crossed his mind before being erased from his consciousness by the steaming water from the shower. Leon just stood there and let the hot water flow through his hair and over his skin for what seemed like a very long time.**

**After he finally got out of the shower, he slipped into a comfortable old hooded shirt and some jeans. He fumbled around, half-asleep, for his iPod in his bedroom. He had just gotten it just before leaving for Europe and didn't have much music loaded onto it, but he wasn't about to screw with that now. Leon put the earbuds in and began scrolling through menus to get to his music. He flopped down on the couch in the middle of his living room, adjusted the volume on his iPod, and let sleep overtake him.**

**Alas again it was too good to last.. His phone rang startling him awake... It wasn't long before he was an a jet to Africa and getting off in Egypt where Ada and one of her partners has wished to discuss a new outbreak with him. He was going to have words with that woman!**

**Ace didn't know what to think at the moment. He was about meet Leon Kennedy. One of the survivors of the Raccoon city, and the recent rescuer of the president's daughter. He asked Ada What he was like and just shrugged and told him that Leon was a gruff man. "But you don't need to know that for this little mission hun." Ada said with a smile.**

**Ace really didn't like it when Ada smiled like that, and he barely knew her! He just recently got out of the academy, and there she was ready to pick him up for a mission he heard nothing about headed by some guy who sounded familiar , but was completely omniscient. "Ms. Wong why are we asking Agent Kennedy for help? I thought you two were enemies." Ada gave that gut flipping smile. " Because Dear Ace he is the only one I can think of who has expertise in this field." Ace nodded. "But why ask for me to help to I just got out of the academy what can I do?" Ada gave him a reproachful look. "Now don't go selling yourself short doll I'm sure you'll be very useful." Ace grumbled. "all I know how to do is sharp shoot and hack. You and Mr. Kennedy already know how to do that." Ada smiled again. "You'll see soon enough."**

**Ace was about to say something else when he saw a jet land. A few moments later he saw agent Kennedy get off and he did not look happy to see him or Ada. Especially Ada.**

"**Ada you'd better make this damn good." he growled, walking up to her. "You're lucky I'm not killing you on sheer principle, lady Wong." he said bluntly. "This is supposed o be my vacation and all you would tell me is the virus is acting up again and who the hell is this?" he asked his gaze turning sharply to Ace. "Kid, do yourself a favor and don't trust the woman. She's a cold-blooded killer who I wouldn't touch with a twenty foot pole save for when she decides to actually help out." he warned. **

**"Still even she has her uses at times. Talk Ada.. Why the hell did you summon me?" he demanded in a harsh voice. He was getting tired of her games. It was so Ada call him out here for no other reason than to toy with his mind and emotions once again. She annoyed the hell outta him. Good thing he wouldn't shoot her 'til she aimed a gun at him first.**

**Ace saw how Leon reacted to Ada. If he wasn't sure if he hated her then, he was very sure now. HE flinched when he saw that glare on him, but relaxed when he gave him the warning. He knew there was a reason he didn't trust that smile. "I wonder what she did to him" He thought.**

**"**_**Aww you break my heart Leon.". Ada stated. " But it's like I said your old, favorite virus is acting up again." Ada gave another concerning smile. "and I need your help. Also this is Ace." Ada said while walking behind him and putting her hands on his shoulders. He stiffened. " And he's fresh out of the Academy just like you were when this all began." Ada gave a smug smile towards Leon then. If Ace was worried he liked Ada or not earlier. He knew now He certainly didn't like her now.**_

_**"Gimme a few minutes and I'll break every bone in your body and then I'll break your heart. I haven't forgotten you tried to kill me several times." he replied in a harsh voice. He threw a grin at Ace, "Sucks for you. This job is rough, but not nearly as rough as some others, I suppose." he said calmly. "Ada do me a favor get the virus so I can have an excuse to blow your head off." he said bluntly, pulling out a piece of peppermint gum. **_

_**"Ada do me and the rookie a favor, go back to the hell hole you crawled out of and we'll take over. I'll couch him myself, and keep him alive where he won't have to worry about his trainer and partner putting a bullet in his head." Leon said in an icy tone. "You owe me huge Wong." he added, putting a hand on his gun and the other on Ace's shoulder steering him away from the treacherous woman who he loathed.**_

_**"I was just doing my job Leon." Ada shrugged. "You would have done the same in my position, and don't forget I helped you as well." Ace looked at Leon when he glared at Ada and was a little tense but relaxed at the grin. The way he talks to Ada he knew he wanted nothing more than to see her dead.**_

_**"Cruel as ever Leon I would never hurt this little boy." Ada said while nuzzling his cheek. He was starting to get sick of her closeness. He eagerly followed Leon when he steered him away from Ada. Ace took one look back to see Ada give another one of those skin crawling smile and whispered to herself. "You'll see soon enough Leon why he's valuable to me and Wesker."**_

_**"Gods I hate her." Leon muttered, he finally relaxed at least a tiny, bit as they got out of Ada's sight, Leon sighed. "Ugh.. So Ace, huh? Well I don't have a clue why they picked a rookie for something like what I normally put up with but as long as you aim not to put a bullet through me I'll make damn sure ya stay safe. No guarantees either of us will come back alive, that's just how this shit job works." he said. "I ain't gonna sugar coat it kid. Ya got screwed when they picked ya for this one."**_

_**Ace listened to what Leon said and shrugged. " I don't know either they were at my house one day telling me some guy named Wesker needed my help. I didn't know who that was so I agreed then I met Ms. Wong." Ace cringed at remembering her. "She seemed nice, but man her smile gives me the creeps." Ace gave a slight smile. " You Don't have to worry about me trying to kill you. Chances are you'd kill me before I even have chance to draw a weapon. I just hope I last more than a few minutes out there." Ace said with a sigh he definitely felt screwed.**_

_**Leon stared, "Wait... You caught Wesker's eyes? Forget Ada, you must be something special to have caught his attention." He muttered looking Ace over with a more critical eye now. "Maybe you're not so screwed if Wesker thinks you're okay. Still I won't deny this is anything but a mission for a raw rookie like you. Then too it wasn't originally my idea of a perfect mission either." he admitted in a wry tone. "I'll watch your back if that makes ya feel any better.." **_

_**Ace wondered who this Wesker is now if it could stir a reaction like that in Agent Kennedy. "Who exactly is Wesker?" Ace asked. Ace noticed Leon looking over him critically it kind of made him fidget. He didn't like being put under a microscope. He wondered what the mission would be like it sounded tough, but he won't let Agent Kennedy or anyone else down. He felt relieved when Leon said he would watch his back. "Thanks and I'll watch yours the best I can."**_

_**"Wesker is the leader. No contest. he's been around the longest, seen the most fights, done and seen it all." Leon said softly. "He was the very last person to See a friend of mine alive. Chris Redfield. There was a rumor that he loved Redfield, which wouldn't surprise but it was never proven and Chris is dead now. All his files say K.I.A. His family never told as ordered. Leon said bitterly. "They'll never realize just how great a hero he was." Leon may not have loved Chris but he was a mentor, a brother, even a father figure to the once had-been police officer Kennedy. They had grown up together for crying out loud!**_

_**"I see" Ace sat there and wondered what a man like Wesker wanted with him. He wasn't exactly the toughest guy in the world, and this Wesker guy seemed like the type who could rip your head in a moments notice. "sounds like Mr. Redfield meant a lot to you." This Redfield guy on the other hand sounded like a guy he wanted to meet. He sounded nice and protective like an older brother or a father perhaps, but Ace never knew his real family he was abandoned a few hours after he was born then later adopted.**_

_**Leon nodded, "Redfield trained me, taught me everything I know. You and others may see me as a legend. But he's the true hero of Raccoon City, not me." he said in a bitter tone. "Everyone says I'm a hero. But I'm not A fine hero I am to not go back for the one person who always had my back no matter how shitty the outcome looked. The first thing everyone is told.. Obey orders." he said looking into Ace's eyes. "Well here's one for you. "Never give up on anyone you care for. No matter what is said by anyone else. Never lose the hope that maybe it'll fix itself."**_

_**Ace nodded this guy sure was important to Mr. Kennedy. "It's a shame he's not around I would have really like to meet him" Ace thought also about what he said. "I'll keep what you just said in mind. "Then he decided to go ahead and ask who that Ada woman was. "Also can you tell me who on earth that Ms. Ada woman is and why she kept nuzzling me and smiling at me She scared the hell out of me. Every time she touched me I wanted to puke or put a bullet in my head because she definitely looked like she'd be the type to shoot me for no reason." Ace started rubbing at his crew cut brown hair his blue eyes shining in annoyance of that Ada woman.**_

_**Leon sighed, "Ada is well she's herself." he hedged. "She's an excellent fighter, a great hacker and strategist. I like her having fight alongside me." he admitted in a wry tone. "To a certain point she is one of the greatest fighters today, but she has a single weakness." he added. "Money cold hard cash will make her betray anyone "Ada was hired to kill me and she damn near succeeded." he added bitterly.**_

_**Ace looked at him shocked "Wow you were nearly killed by her this chick sounds pretty scary. Remind me not to get on her bad side." Ace scratched his head again. " Well if she is a brilliant hacker and strategist that leaves me with the question, Why do you guys need me? Your a good shot and this Ada woman and this guy Wesker sound like excellent hackers and fighter it just sounds like I'm getting in the way." Ace stood there for a while pondering that question for a moment before he just shook it off. "Well that's enough of that why don't we get this mission under way shall we? the quicker we get this done the quicker we get home right?"**_

_**"Yeah..." Leon said allowing himself to get lost in memories if only for a few minutes. A single night when they were both tired, hungry and she had begun to undress, beckoning him closer. he shook his head to rid himself of that one stolen moment. "Ah the reason I hate her is so much bigger. As for why you were picked. That is something I do not know. Ace, if Ada tries to get too close to you again, put a bullet through her head." eh said bluntly, beginning to walk off again.**_

_**Ace nodded. He wanted to know more about this Ada and what happened between her and Leon, but decided not to pry. " You don't have to worry about her getting close to me. I have no physical attraction to the female species. Hence why I didn't like her that close to me I knew she was trying to get under my skin, but it didn't work. But if she does try again I'm going to show her why my friends call me the ninja with a camera." Ace grinned with a mischievous glint to his eyes before putting on his sunglasses. His light blue eyes becoming sensitive to the bright African sun**_

_**Leon sighed, "Ada is beautiful though and why I hate her is so simple. She gave me something..." he said softly. His tone far less angry and sounding more hurt than anything else. "She gave me a taste of what life could be like... Gave me a reason to continue fighting in Spain. Then in the form of a bullet through my shoulder took all those reasons away. She had been offered almost a million for my head. Ever since then, I've sworn to leave her alone. I will not kill her. But, I keep being forced to work with her anyway." he said his tone as bitter as it was sorrowful.**_

_**Ace looked back at him eyes still covered by sunglasses, but still could show sympathy through the black shaded lenses. "Sounds like fate is a real bitch to you huh?" Ace said showing an understanding look. " You really did care about her didn't you? I know It's not my business, but the way you talk about lets me know that once thought her something special. Well like I said it's none of my business so why don't we just drop it? sounds like your getting a little upset bringing it up." Ace suddenly felt like he was being watched. He turned around abruptly and whatever was watching him disappeared he slowly turned back around muttering to himself. "That was weird."**_

_**"I loved her." Leon replied sadly. "Fate hates me. It's been out to get me since day one. So it was either give up and die or fight what will you choose rookie?" eh asked handing out a piece of pepperment gum to him. "Are you gonna let the freaks waltz all over you, or blast them outta the way?" he asked coolly**_

_**Ace took the peppermint gum and popped it into his mouth. " Blow them away what else. I refuse to lay down and be any ones dog, it just ain't my style." Ace stilled looked around feeling like he was being watched still. He was going to find out what the hell was going on, because it seemed a little weird for someone like Ada to take interest if it didn't peak her interest.**_

_**Leon raised his pistol his ears had picked something up, "Hey kid... How fast can ya run if push comes to shove?" eh questioned, loading his shotgun quickly. His eyes scanned the surrounding area... Something was off. Big time off. "Ready for fieldwork, rookie?" eh teased, "Head straight for the town up ahead." eh said calmly, walking ahead of Ace.**_


End file.
